


Mountains of memories

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a hermit, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: Derek lives alone, that's how he likes it. But then he meets Stiles, who's car has broken down on the road.In exchange for fixing his jeep, Stiles does small jobs on Derek's homestead. But when memories surface the 2 realize they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Derek: 

I love where I live. It's quiet, just how I like it. No one to answer to, well, no one except for JR. I'm happy alone. Alone protects me and others. 

And it's usually quiet

Well, except for now, that is. I can hear a faint horn honking from somewhere on the god forsaking road. The road I live on is incredibly dangerous. It's filled with twists and turns, bumps and dips. I can drive it, but people who don't know what they are doing can and have gotten seriously injured, a few killed. Only the very brave, or very stupid drive it. And most people don't bother anymore, picking the new, faster, freeway instead. 

The horn honks again. Someone must need help. Again. 

As much as I don't want to help, and, call me cruel, usually I wouldn't if it was a beautiful day. But today is different, dark clouds are moving in, heavier and much darker now than they were an hour ago. The wind is picking up as well, a sure sign a server storm is coming in. 

I sigh, grab my coat, pull on my boots and step outside. 

I push the hair out of my eyes, pull on my hood and make my way up my driveway. I pick up the pace and turn towards the honking, cutting through the field, I'm pretty sure I know where the car is. I'm estimating right before the 4 way stop.

Then I hear a bark behind me. 

JR, he's followed me, I stop and turn around. 

"Go home!" I exclaime. JR barks. He lowers the front of his body down and barks again happy to follow me

"Fine! Come on" 

I start jogging again. I know this field like the back of my hand

As I near the road, I can just make out the top of the vehicle, as I get closer I see it's a baby blue jeep. An old one by the looks of it, no wonder it died. Something pulls at me, I know I've seen this jeep somewhere

I can't see a driver, but as I get closer, I see the hood is pushed up, and a pair of legs are sticking out

"Come on you giant peice of...Come on Roscoe, be good to me today. Please! I'm begging you" 

The driver sit up and I can see him

I stop and stare. I'm just close enough to make out the driver's features. 

Other than being absolutely gorgeous, he must be about 18, his hair is covered with a backwards hat, and he has a splatter of moles on his face. 

I take a step closer, and accidentally step on a branch. It cracks loudly. 

The boy yelps, jumps and spins around. The wrench in his hand held out in front of him

His large brown eyes are wide and filled with panic, then he spots me.

"Dude! You scared the living shit out of me!!" He cries out, dropping the arm holding the wrench "Where did you even come from?!" 

"The field. I live over there" I reply. My voice sounds funny to my own ears. I haven't spoken to anyone much to anyone in the last few months. 

"Well thank god, you're here! My jeep broke down, and I'm stuck out here!" The boy cried out. I step tentatively closer and peer into the Engine bay. My eyes widened. The entire engine is covered in Duct Tape, steam is pouring out, and I can hear something leaking from underneath

"I um...I think your engine is shot. Looks like the intake is clogged and the duct tape isn't helping" I said 

The boy laughs, tossing his head back.

"No shit!" He says, "Is there a number I can call?" 

Suddenly there is a loud clap of thunder from above us 

"Look, I live just across that field. Why don't you come with me, the storms out here get pretty bad" 

The boy frowns

"How do I know you won't kill me, and feed me to your dog?" He motions to JR who barks 

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. Either come with me or don't. I don't care" 

I turn around and start walking

"Wait!" The boy cries out. Then he's next to me, a small red and black backpack in his arms 

We are halfway through the field when the skies opened up. 

I'm drenched in a matter of seconds. I look over and the boy is using his backpack as a shield from the rain, it isn't doing much good, the rain is soaking through his red sweater, and dripping down his hat. He yells in shock when another clap of thunder booms above us. 

JR barks from behind us. I push the boy left, almost stumbling into him, and into the yard. He's on my heels as I push open the door to the cabin and rush in. He comes in and drops his backpack to the floor with a loud, wet thump. 

I remove my boots, and socks 

"Stay here" I tell him. I go into the bedroom and grab 2 changes of clothing and a towel. He can't stay in those wet clothes. 

I exit the bedroom and he's standing in the doorway, shivering. I hand him the clothing and he looks up at me 

"Bathroom is through there" I point. He removes his own shoes and socks and tiptoes in the bathroom. I can hear his wet clothing hit the bottom of the shower. He emerges a few minutes later. My sweat pants and T-shirt are baggy on his thin frame. 

"Thank you. I'm Stiles by the way. I didn't catch your name" he says

"Probably because I didn't give you one" I say evenly 

Stiles blinks and smiles 

"True. So?" 

"I'm Derek" I reply. I haven't given my name to anyone in a long time. 

"Hi Derek. Nice to meet you" he says, sitting on the couch. 

I can see he's still shivering

I go to the front closet and pull out a blanket, passing it to him. 

There are still some embers in the fireplace from when I left. I add a few more logs, a few more peices of paper and blow on the embers. They spark and glow, the fire catching the new wood and slowly warming up the small area. 

JR, comes up and lays his head on Stiles's feet. 

I blink, taken aback. JR usually doesn't like anyone in his space. He's a German Shepherd and is usually very protective of the cabin. 

Stiles smiles and lays his hand on JR's head. He leans back and closes his eyes. 

I go into the kitchen and grab 2 glasses, I pour a bit of whiskey into each one and bring it out. The living room is warm. The boy now has his hands over top of the blanket. JR's head next to his legs.

He smiles and accepts the glass. 

I sit on the sofa next to him, listening to the thunder outside and the cracking of the fire.

"Do you live here alone?" He asks suddenly "I mean, this is a pretty small place and it's not very cluttered. So...just you?" 

I stare into the fire, when I look over, Stiles is watching me closely

"Yes. I live here alone, just me and JR" At the sounds of his name, the dog looks up and tilts his head at me 

"Yes, I'm talking about you" 

Stiles pets JR's head again and finishes his drink 

"Do you mind...?" He asks hesitantly, pushing the blanket off himself 

"Not at all. It's in the kitchen"

A loud crack outside breaks through the silence and suddenly the house goes black. 

Stiles: 

I nod and head into the kitchen. The loud crack makes me jump and suddenly the lights go out. The house is black, except for the soft light of the fire. 

I suddenly feel light headed, I grab the edge of the counter. I see Derek stand and disappear into a bedroom. My breathing starts to get shallow and I can't breath. 

'Not now!' I think to myself, bending over. 'A panic attack right now?'

"Are you ok?" Suddenly Derek is in front of me.

"N...no. I can't breath" 

"Ok, come on" with one hand he grabs the glass out of my hands and places it on the counter, the other wraps around my waist, and he leads me to the couch, sitting me down. He kneels between my legs and leans forward, his hands on my thighs. 

"JR! Up!" He says. I feel a weight on the couch next to me and something wet nudging my hand, I place my hand on top of the dogs head. 

"You're having a panic attack" Derek says calmly "I need you to breath with me. Can you do that?"

After I nod, he says 

"Breath in...2...3...4, and out...1...2...3..." 

Soon I eventually manage to breath in time with him, watching his face. He's stunning in the low light of the fire. His dark hair falls losely over his forehead, his beard is full, like he hasn't shaved in weeks, which I believe is safe to say he hasn't. But it's his eyes. They are green, with flecks of brown and gold.

I breath deeply and he pulls away his hands, sitting back

"You're um...you're good at that" I mumble

"Well you know, after the fire...I had my fair share..." Derek suddenly looks panicked, like he has said something wrong

"What fire?" I ask. Something is pulling at me. I remember a fire in Beacon Hills, my father was lead on the investigation. 

"It's nothing" Derek finishes. 

"What fi-"" I ask again 

"It's nothing!" Derek snaps 

I flinch and pull back 

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to over step" 

The man looks guilty and turns away, going back to the fire. He puts a few more logs on and sits on the chair, across from me. A log in the fire pops loudly 

"What were you doing on the road?" He asks 

"Getting away..." I reply. 

"From what?" Derek asks 

"Ugh! Where to start! My dad wants me to join the police force, even when I constantly tell him no! My best friend met a new girl and seems to forget I exist, I've applied at 18 fucking job and only 1 called back!" 

I can feel everything pouring out of me, but I can't seem to stop

"I'm broke, alone, oh!! And I'm 21 and haven't had sex in over a year!! Someone needs to sex me right now"

Oh shit! Derek is staring at me, his eyebrows high. 

"Well your dad seems like he wants you to follow in his footsteps and take care of you. Your best friend may sound like an asshole, but he did just meet this girl. Those 18 job places clearly weren't looking to hire. As for the sex part, don't know if I can help you there" 

"That is the most you've spoken since I've been here!" I cry out. I wish he would talk more, his voice is deep and smooth, then he laughs

"That's probably the most I've said in a month" 

"Your turn" I say simply. Pulling the blanket up over my legs.

"What?" 

"I told you my sob, shitty story about my life in Becon Hills. Your turn" I state. I see Derek go still. Something about what I said had obviously gotten to him. 

"Did you say Beacon Hills? Do you um...do you know a Sheriff Stilinski?" He asks softly, I almost can't hear him. 

"Yeah. He's my dad" I reply. My dad, he must be worried sick

Derek stops and stares at me, his eyes flicker on my face. 

Before I can ask him why he's staring at me, he says 

"It's late. You should get some rest. You can have the bed, I'll take the couch" 

Then he's standing up and heading into, what I guess, is the bedroom. I can hear him moving around. I stand up and examine the mantel, there are a few pictures of JR, and a couple of large family. The family looks vaguely familiar.

How does Derek know my dad? Derek...wait! I remember a fire in Beacon Hills. What if? No...it couldn't be. Could it?!


	2. Chapter 2

DEREK   
I stand in the bedroom staring at the bed. This kid, this...boy. He was there, in the police station that day.   
I change the sheets, pillow cases and blanket. I come out into the living room and he's standing by the fire place, looking at a picture on the mantel.   
He turns, when he hears me come in. "The bed is ready for you" I say  
"Really dude, I'm alright sleeping on the couch"   
"You're the guest. Take the bedroom"   
He blinks, nods and quicky walks past me. As he walks by, I catch his smell. He smells like rain  
"Thank you Derek" he says quietly, going into the bedroom and closing the door behind him  
I nod and head for the closet. I pull out a few blankets and a pillow. I make the couch up and lay down.   
As soon as I close my eyes I hear him  
"Are you alright son?" I hear his voice, Sheriff Stilinski. He was a kind man, the only one who believed I hadn't done anything wrong  
I nod, as he brings me some snacks from the vending machine, a few bags of chips, a granola bar and some gummy bears.   
He pulls aside a deputy and tells him that his own son should be there in a few minutes  
A little while later I hear a laugh, a kid comes in telling the Deputy that he had to push another kid named Jackson at recess because he was picking on his best friend. The Deputy tells the kid to sit down, and he'll let the Sheriff know he's there   
The kid sighs and sits down next to me  
"I really did have to shove Jackson you know! He called my best friend Scott a really mean name, and he was being a real jerk. Dumb head Jackson likes Lydia too. Even if I had a crush on her first. She's so pretty, with her read hair and beautiful eyes. And she's smart too! Way smarter that dumb head jock Jackson. He plays Lacrosse, whatever the heck that is, it sounds stupid"   
Then he keeps talking about how school sucked, his teacher Mrs. Clinton was the nicest one he had and Mr. Harris was a jerk, who was supposed to be going to Beacon Hills high school in the new year.  
The kid finally stops talking and looks at me  
"Why are you crying" He asks innocently.   
"Stiles! Leave him alone" The Sheriff says, coming out of his office.   
My eyes snap open, pushing the memory out of my head. Stiles. It is the boy sleeping in the next room.

I get up and put another log on the fire, turn off all the lights, so that when the power comes back it doesn't wake anyone. I slowly open the bed room door and click the light off. JR is lying at the foot of the bed, Stiles is facing away from the door.   
I go back into the living room and lay back down.   
My 16 year old self sees Stiles come out of the Sherriff's office and he sits down heavily down next to me.   
"I got grounded for a week! Can you believe that?!"   
"Well you did push him. Even if he did deserve it" I say   
The kid looks at me and throws his hands up   
"So you can talk! You owe me a gummy bear for that comment!"   
We sit together for a bit, the gummy bears between us. He likes the red and yellow, I like the orange and purple   
"So? Why were you crying?" He asks, popping a bear into his mouth   
"My um...my house caught on fire. I wasn't home...baseball practice. But my family...my family are all..." I burst into tears again. "I want my mom"  
"Me too" he mumbles. I don't understand what he means, but this kid being there helps.   
Sheriff Stilinski comes out of his office and walks towards us. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve.   
"Alright Derek. If it is ok with you, we are going to take you home with us for a bit. Your aunt is driving in from San Diego, and she is still at work"   
I've only met my aunt Katherine a few times, and she never paid much attention to me   
Stiles jumps up and grabs my hand. He pulls me towards the front door and to an impala parked in the front of the precinct. I sit in the front with Sheriff Stilinski, who asks me to call him Noah.   
We pull into a Walmart. Noah buys me new clothing. 2 pairs of jean's, some sweats, a few shirts and a black leather jacket. Along with some food for supper.   
As we are heading to their home, Stiles points out different locations around the city  
"That's my school! The window on the far left is my class!" And farther down   
"That's where Lydia lives! And there's bone head Jackson's house"   
"Stiles! Language" Noah says, looking at his son in the rearview mirror   
"Dad! Bone head isn't a bad word! Especially since that's what he is!"   
We pull into the driveway of the house.  
We step into the house and Noah gently nudges me towards the stairs   
"Go on take a shower. Get yourself cleaned up. Stiles-"   
"On it dad!" Stiles grabs the Walmart bag and leads me up the stairs. showing me the bathroom.   
"There are towels under the sink" he says, gently closing the door.   
I step into the shower, heating the water much warmer than I would usually have. I scrub the soot and dirt off my skin with the washcloths, but I simply feel like I can't get clean enough.  
I eventually step out and change into the new clothes. Sweats and a shirt. I run a hand through my hair.   
It's then that I smell food from downstairs and my mouth waters. 

STILES  
I can't sleep. I'm positive Derek is the boy I saw at the precinct, after the fires. Dad called him by name and it would make perfect sense.   
After 12 year old me shows Derek the bathroom I head downstairs. Dad is cooking spaghetti (my favorite) and the baseball game is on.   
"Is he going to be ok?" I ask, sitting at the table  
"I think so. He's seems like he's strong kid"   
"He wants his mom. Where is she?" I ask. Ripping at the edge of a napkin  
Dad stops stirring the sauce, straightens up and turns around to look at me. Mom dying was still fresh. It had only been a year, dad still hadn't changed anything in the house. Everything was the same as when she died.   
"It's complicated son. Let's just say she's with your mom now"   
We hear the shower turn off, and pretty soon Derek is rounding the corner into the kitchen. He's clean, and dressed. Even at the age of 12 I knew he was nice looking.   
"Thank you Mr. Stilinski. I don't know how I could ever-"   
"Never mind Derek. It's the least we could do. Grab a plate son. There is a baseball game on"  
Derek's eyes light up.  
We carry our food in the living room and sit down. We never used to sit in the living room unless it was a special occasion.   
I find myself thinking that I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with us, a cool big brother.   
He stands and hesitantly asks if he can have another plate.   
Dad nods "Of course"   
After dinner we are sitting watching a basketball game when there is a heavy knock on the door   
"That must be your aunt" Dad says getting up and opening the front door.   
The door swing open and a woman is standing there. She has shoulder length dark hair, green eyes and is shorter than dad.   
"Hello Derek. Come on. We have a long drive and I don't want to be driving at night" she snaps at him   
"No! Please! Let him stay here. He needs a family" I cry out from behind dad.  
"Stiles stop!" Dad hisses   
Derek turns around and heads right for me, he kneels down in front of me  
"Hey! I'll be fine! I promise. It's only for a few years" he says, taking me by the shoulders   
"I don't...I don't like her!" I mumble  
Derek laughs and whispers "I don't either, but I promise you, we'll meet again ok?"   
"Stay" I cry   
I see Derek look up at dad and he looks back down at me.   
"She's my family Stiles. And you and your dad are family, and you both need each other"   
It's then that I break down. I nod, tears streaming down my face. So much for looking cool. I lunge forward and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He falls back slightly and hesitantly wraps his arms around my back.   
"Come on Stiles" Dad's hands are on my shoulders pulling me away from Derek. He smiles, grabs his Walmart bag and follows his aunt towards her Cadillac. He gets in and I watch as they drive away. 

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes the sun is streaming in through the window. I feel a weight on my leg and upon looking down, I see JR lying there. I sit up and pet his head. He licks my hand  
I rub my eyes and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I stand and grab my clothing off the dresser. As I am getting dressed and look around the room.   
It's a small room, with the queen size bed taking up most of the space. There is a small bookcase next to the bed and a pillow on the floor. A small dresser is under the window. I run a hand through my hair and step into the living room. Derek is lying on his back on the couch, one arm thrown over his head, the other on his stomach, the thin blanket tight around his waist, I can just see the outline of his-No!   
I pull my eyes up to his face and find myself staring at him. He looks younger when he sleeps, looking more like the 16 year old kid I had meet 8 years beforehand.   
I tear my eyes away and quietly walk past the couch and into the kitchen. I start gently opening cupboards looking for coffee. I need coffee.   
"Hey!" Someone yells from behind me   
I cry out in surprise, almost droping the mug I am holding  
"Oh my god!! dude!!" I cry out, spinning around.   
He's standing in his boxers and socks, his hands holding a bat in front of himself. A look of recognition crosses his face, and he lowers the bat.   
"Sorry! I thought someone..."he trails off leans the bat against the wall  
"Coffee is on the top shelf" he says, walking towards the bedroom.   
It's then that I notice another door, leading to another room


	3. Chapter 3

DEREK 

I get dressed and sigh. I could have serious hurt the boy. I haven't had anyone stay the night in over a year.  
I can hear Stiles in the kitchen, talking to himself about how he can't wait for coffee and wondering out loud where the pans are. 

I look outside and breath. It's sunny and cloudless, a total opposite of the day before. The ground is still damp, meaning it hadn't been sunny for very long. The clock on the bedside table ready 9:33AM  
Later than I would have thought. I pull on a pair of dark jeans and green t-shirt.  
I step into the kitchen and on the table are 2 cups of coffee. JR is eating out of his food dish and Stiles is at the stove, cooking eggs.  
"Sit" he says simply  
I sit and reach for the closest coffee cup. It's warm in my hands, I take a sip and it's almost perfect.  
I watch as Stiles put the newly cooked eggs on a plate and places it in front of me.  
"Just a...um....thanks for letting me stay the night. I'm the usual cook for my dad and he loves his bacon and eggs, even if he shouldn't be eating it. It's not good for his blood pressure, and I keep telling him to listen to me and he doesn't, and it...sorry. There I go again."  
"It's no problem" I say softly.  
He sits across from me and we eat in silence.  
As I take another sip of my coffee, I see Stiles looking past me to the second bedroom.  
"What's in there?" He asks gently  
Myl life. Everything and anything left of my life  
"Nothing. It's just an office. Nothing in there for you to worry about"  
I watch as Stiles stands and places his empty plate into the kitchen. 

I finish my own meal, stand and put the dish in the sink. I turn to Stiles  
"Let's go get your jeep"  
I watch as he pulls on his red sweater, and converse shoes. He ties them up and stands.  
"What?" He asks  
Without saying a word, I go to the closet and pull out a heavier jacket. I hand it to him, our fingers brush as he takes it from me.  
"Put this on. It's colder than it looks"  
He pulls on the jacket as I open the door and step out onto the little porch  
I hear him gasped behind me. I turn and see he's looking at the view. He missed it last night in the storm.  
To the left of the cabin is a field, wheat grows there in the late spring, summer and early fall months. I had combined it a few weeks earlier. To the right of the house is, what I called, Hale Lake. It was really more of a large pond. The driveway wound between the 2, to the main road. The mountains are clear in the distance.  
"Dude! This is gorgeous!" Stiles cried out. He steps onto the driveway and looks around. His eyes are wide and trying to take in everything. From the diving board over the pond, to the combine tractor by the shed to the large red garage at the back of the house.  
He looks at me and smiles, my heart skips. He's certainly not the 12 year old kid I remember. 

"Come on. "  
I lead him to the garage and open the garage door. We, including JR, get into my old red truck and pull out onto the road. The jeep is only a few miles up the road, parked near the 4 way stop. Called it!  
Stiles jumps out and runs over to the jeep, he swings open the passenger side door and pulls out large blue duffle bag, he puts it down and gets out a cell phone. He's laughing as I walk up  
"What?" I ask, popping open the hood. It's worse than expected, there is more duct tape than I thought, winding down into the undercarriage. I'm sure the underside of the jeep is just as bad.  
"No cell service. I'm sure my dad is close to calling every police station in the BH area"  
I take a picture of the engine and close the roof of the jeep.  
"Your engine needs a complete overhaul. I can't see the damage due to all the duct tape, but I'm possitive it's not good. There is a mechanic in town, maybe he can help"  
Stiles picks up his suitcase and tosses it into the back to the truck  
We climb back into my truck and drive towards town. Stiles is next to me, JR between us. His tongue hanging out happily. Stiles opens his window and suddenly JR launches himself over Stiles and sticks his head out the window.  
I laugh  
"Whoa dude! You can smile?!" Stiles teases. "How do you afford to live out here? I mean, no offense, I only noticed that you have a chicken coop. Not really enough to live off of"  
"I um...I rent the land off an elderly couple. They live on the other side of the field. I help them when they need it. Usually it's with plowing the fields, fixing their tractors or fixing little things around the house. They sometimes come around to make sure I'm alright, and to see if I need anything. But they know I usually keep to myself so they generally leave me alone in the fall and winter months"  
Stiles nods and pets JR, who's head is still hanging out the window. 

As we arrive into town, a loud beeping permeates the air in the truck. Just as the beeping stops, a new beeping starts.  
It's Stiles's phone. It's all the text messages and phone calls he missed in the last 12 hours.  
"Oh my god...21 missed calls and 28 texted messages" Stiles groans  
I pull into the grocery store parking lot and put the car in park.  
"Call your dad. I'll be across the street"  
I head across the street with JR, and push the door into Boyd's Auto Shop. The bell above the door rings.  
"Derek!? To what do I owe the pleasure!?" Boyd comes around the counter and pats me on the shoulder.  
Boyd is the town mechanic, and someone I would consider a friend. He never asks to many questions and is great at his job  
"I just need your assistance, I met a kid who broke down on the road, and his jeep is in pretty rough shape"  
I show Boyd the picture of the engine and Boyd laughs  
"How on earth is this car still running!?" 

Stiles  
Time to face the music. I sigh and dial dad and wait for the phone to start ringing. He picks up after the second ring  
"Stiles!! Where the hell have you been?!" I pull the phone away from my ear. Someone walks by and gives me a strange look.  
"Stiles!"  
"I'm fine! Roscoe broke down on the highway outside of Riverview, a guy who lives nearby brought me in from a huge storm and I stayed...the...night..." hearing myself say it, I realize how it must sound to dad  
"You stayed the night at a strange mans place?! I thought I taught you better than that!" Dad yells again  
"Can you stop yelling?!" I cry out.  
Dad takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out  
"Sorry kiddo. You really had me worried! I was about to put out an APB on Roscoe, and I just...I can't lose you son"  
I dip my head. Guilt tugs at me.  
"I know dad. I'm fine. Derek's a nice guy, he drove me into town so I could call you"  
I see Derek exiting the Auto shop. He sees me and crosses the street.  
He has a paper bag in his arms.  
"Derek? What's his last name?" Dad asks  
Shit!  
"Don't look him up"  
Derek frowns and tilts his head at me  
I roll my eyes  
"Name son?!"  
"His name..."  
In front of me Derek shakes his head. His eyes are wide with worry.  
"Derek O'Brien" I blurt out.  
Derek shrugs and turns towards the truck.  
"Look dad I have to go. I'm fine. I'll call you next time I have cell service"  
Dad tells me to stay safe, mind my manners and that he loves me.  
"Love you too. Bye dad" I hang up the phone and look over.  
Derek is staring out the front window his eyes locked on the bar across the street.  
"You ok?" I ask hesitantly. I want to reach out and and put my hand on his shoulder, but I hold back.  
"Yes. Fine. Get your last texts sent"  
I text Scott and Lydia (who tells me she will deal with me when she sees me) letting them both know I'm safe and sound.  
I turn my phone off and put it in the cup holder at my side.  
I look out the front window, and see that it is lightly raining.  
I lean back and rest my head on the head rest, turning to look out the window. JR is lying down between us. His head on Derek's lap.  
I closed my eyes, and the next thing I know, Derek is lightly shaking me awake. We are back at the cabin.  
I slowly get out and grab my suitcase. I need a shower.  
"So, Boyd doesn't have the time to fix your jeep, and towing it back to BH will cost a fortune. So Boyd is going to tow it here, and I'll fix it for you" Derek says walking into the cabin. "He should be here within the hour"  
"Sounds good. Do you mind if I use your shower?'  
"Go ahead" Derek replies. He heads towards the garage and pulls open the large red doors. 

I head into the cabin, remove my shoes and head to the bathroom. My eyes on the second door. I need to get in there  
In the bathroom I find towels in the cabinet and I strip down. I step into the shower and turn it on, the hot water feels good against my back.  
My mind goes to Derek, he's quiet and mysterious and fucking gorgeous. I know he's the same kid I met, but I wonder what happened after he left our place. Did he like where he was living? Did he hate it?  
I finished my shower, stepped out and got dressed. I hung up my towels and stepped into the living room.  
Derek was sitting on the couch, reading a book, his feet propped up on the coffee table, a large fire in the fireplace.  
Outside it's already getting dark  
"You jeep is here. I'll start working on it tomorrow. Boyd doesn't know how it was still running"  
"I don't either to be honest" I laugh. "It belonged to my mother, my dad gave me duct tape when I hit a ditch and it always worked..."  
Derek is watching me closely.  
I put my suitcase against the wall and I sit on the couch next to Derek.  
He passes me a glass of liquid. I take a sip, it's whiskey. It burns as I go down my throat and I cough.  
Derek smiles and goes back to his book. I pick up one of the magazines on the coffee table. It's on carpentry. I look through the magazine, reading a few articles along the way.  
It's quiet and relaxed. Only the sound of the wind against the small cabin and the crackling of the fire. The room is warm.  
I look over and watch Derek. The book is in his lap, he has his head leaning against his hand. His eyes flicker back and forth as he reads.  
He looks up and smiles at me. I watch as he stands and goes to the fire. He puts another log on. It's then that I notice how the temperature inside the cabin has started dropping. I shiver and wrap the throw blanket on the back of the couch around my shoulders.  
"It's getting colder outside" Derek says simply  
The fire is warm and I feel myself getting tired. It feels like a long day.  
"Go to bed if you need" Derek says, as if he can read my mind "I'll sleep out here"  
I go into the bedroom and shiver. It's cold. I find another 2 blankets in the closet and lay them over the comforter. I crawl under the blankets and cuddle down.  
I jump when I hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I say, sitting up. Derek is at the door, a pillow in one arm, a blanket in the other.  
"It's cold out here. Do you mind if we maybe...share the bed?" He asks  
"Of course. It's your bed. Get in" I move over slightly, and feel him crawl into the bed behind me  
JR jumps onto the bed and lays between us.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek:   
The sun is hitting me in the face, which is what wakes me up.   
It's only when I hear a low moan next to me, that I slowly open my eyes.   
Facing me is Stiles. He's too close.  
As I go to shuffle away, he moans and pushes closer to me. His face is almost against my shoulder.  
It's then that I realize, my arm is around his waist, fingers lightly brushing against his lower back. His hand is on my thigh and our legs are intertwined. I move slightly and I notice our cocks are up against each other.   
My hips push forward. He moans quietly and pushes his own hips forward. I bite my lip.   
He is gorgeous in the yellow morning light. His eyes are closed, lashes fanned out. The moles on his face go down his neck and under his shirt. His face is relaxed and open.   
I slowly turn away from him. Taking my hand off his waist.   
Then I'm turning around and swigging my legs off the bed, sitting up. Behind me I hear Stiles's sniff and feel him roll over. He grumbles something and settles.

I get up and grab some clothes out of my dresser. I get dressed and go out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me and heading into the kitchen. The sun is just coming up over the mountains. I get the coffee machine going, and feed JR who follows me out of the bedroom.   
I pull out a few pans and put them on the stove. I start making bacon and eggs.   
The first time I had made myself breakfast, I was living with my aunt. She had told me that if I was hungry not to expect her to feed me. She had her own 4 kids to worry about.   
I ended up burning that breakfast, and almost burned down the kitchen while I was at it. I was grounded and sent to my room in the basement without food for 2 days. It was only when I fainted in school did I realize I would have to survive this on my own. I dropped out of baseball, and started hanging out with the "cool" kids. My aunt didn't care what I did, as long as I didn't get myself killed. My cousins ignored me for the most part. Seeing me as nothing but an annoyance.   
My uncle Larry, aunt Katherine's third husband, was the only person in that house to acknowledge my presence. Every weekend he would bring me to his shop and we would fix up his old 1964 black Chevy Impala. One day I asked him why Katherine didn't like me.   
He closed his eyes and shook his head   
"Clearly you must know what she is saying to people. You're a smart kid"   
I nodded. I had overheard her talking to one of her friends, saying that I was a pyromaniac, who had killed my own family   
Larry put his arm on my shoulder and added   
"I don't think it helps that you look so much like your mother. To her, she is reminded every day that Talia is gone”  
3 months after that conversation, Larry left aunt Katherine. I haven't seen him since.   
After Larry left, I started getting into more and more trouble.  
With my new group of friends behind me, we stole a few cars. I started smoking, and sleeping around. The counselor at school tried her best to get me to talk about my feelings, but I never opened up to her. Looking back now, it probably would have been a good idea. But at 17 I was stubborn and felt like I didn't need anyone.   
When I was 18 I ran away, and never came back. I ran to LA, where I met her...  
I snap myself out of that memory. The coffee is done brewing and I hear the bedroom door open. I look over and Stiles is standing there, pyjama pants low on his hips. The Mets t-shirt he is wearing is old and stretched out.   
"Morning" he mumbles "Need...coffee ..."   
I smile and hand over a mug. He takes it and sits at the table. He closes his eyes and leans back.   
JR barks at something outside, causing us both to jump.   
I put bacon and eggs on a plate and place them down in front of him. When he looks up at me, it feels like my heart flips.   
"Thank you" he says simply   
"So I was thinking that maybe while I'm fixing your jeep, you could help me around here. Nothing serious. I just need the barn repainted and a few posts need to be fixed by the chicken coop"   
"Sounds like a fair trade"   
I nod and we eat in silence. It feels familiar, almost like home having him sitting there. JR between us under the table.   
After breakfast, he's far more talkative.   
"So Scott said that him and Alison saw the new Star Wars movie! Without me! I mean, I'm the Star Wars geek! I'm the one who got him into those movies in the first place and...sorry" he chuckles.   
"Okay, it is" I reply, trying my best to mimic Yoda. He stares at me for a moment and starts laughing   
"Dude, that was the worst Yoda impression ever! Thank you for breakfast. My turn tomorrow, expect some cereal and OJ. I can make a mean cereal"  
"Deal" I say. "I'll clean up. Did you want to bring JR outside for me?"   
"Come on you mutt" he says, standing up and pulling his sweats up. He grabs the jacket from the back of the chair and puts it on, pushing his feet into his converse sneakers, not bothering to tie them up.   
JR barks and jumps up, following him outside.   
From the kitchen window I watch as JR brings Stiles his tennis ball. The boy throws it. I watch as it sails down the driveway, JR barking happily after it.   
Stiles laughs, his head tossed back, his face towards the sun. He brings his head down and sees me. He smiles. My heart flips again.   
'No no no. I can't feel like this again. I promised myself this would never happen again' I scowl myself 'this feeling never ends well'   
I turn away from the window and Stiles. The last time I felt like this, I ended up getting my heart broken by her.  
I finish the dishes, get changed and step outside, JR runs to me, dropping the tennis ball at my feet. I pick it up and throw it down the driveway.   
Stiles walks up to me "Nics throw" he says simply   
Before I could respond, there was a honk from the driveway, and a beat up old Chevy truck rounds the corner. It's the Millers from down the road. It must be time for their bi yearly check in.   
The Chevy pulls up closer to the house and I see Betty say something to Bill, who shrugs

I watch as Bill gets out, goes around and opens the passenger side door for his wife Betty. They wave at me, and as they are walking up the driveway I see them eye Stiles. Betty smiles widely.   
“Derek!” She calls out   
“Good morning Betty,” I call back.   
Soon they are right in front of us, looking at me expectantly  
“Oh! This is Stiles" I say.  
"Hi!" The boy says, shaking their hands. Betty smiles and nudges Bill.   
“Stiles? That’s an unusual name” Betty says   
“It’s a nickname. My real name is hard to pronounce and I wouldn’t want you to try” Stiles laughs.   
“Bill, could you please get the groceries out of the truck please. Stiles, would you mind helping me unpack them?”  
“Oh, not at all” 

Bill goes to the truck and takes out 2 large bags from the back of the truck and puts them at Betty’s feet. 

“Do you need help with anything Derek” BIll askes   
“Actually, yes” I motion my head towards the garage and he follows me.   
"So this boy, are you sure he's only staying for the week?" Bill asks following me into the garage   
"Yes. Why?"   
"What I mean is, you're not together are you?"   
"No!" I cry out. He shakes his head and tap the hood of the jeep   
"Now, now! We are open minded, you know that. Our grandson has a boyfriend. I'm just asking because of the way he looks at you is all"   
He looks at me? How does he look-  
"And anyway, it seems like Betty likes him"   
Outside I see Betty, talking to Stiles. She is leaning close to him, her hand on his arm.   
"Of course she does. Someone else for her to spoil" I laugh   
“Just know, that if you want him to stay, he is more than welcome”   
Bill opens the hood of the jeep and barks a laugh.   
All I can think of is 'How does Stiles look at me?' 

Stiles:   
Betty grabs 1 of the large grocery bags and I grab the other. It’s heavy and almost overflowing with food.   
She puts her arm through mine and leads me into the cabin. Once inside she put the large bag of food on the table and starts emptying it.   
She pulls out jars of pickles, home made bread and homemade chocolate chips cookies. My mouth waters   
I put the pickles in the fridge and closed the door. The bread goes on the counter along with the cookies.   
When I turn around Betty is watching me closely.   
"How did you meet Derek?" She asked casually. I blink  
"Um...My jeep broke down on the road, the night of the huge thunderstorm, you know?. He found me out there and brought me back here. How did-?"   
"People in town talk dear. They are saying there was a beautiful boy seen with the hermit...I mean Derek"   
I nod. Hermit makes sense   
"You don't see how he looks at you, do you?" She asked, handing me a dish of cooked chicken  
"What um...what do you mean?" I ask, putting the dish on the counter.   
"I mean, when we pulled up, you were playing with JR and he was staring at you like you had just hung the moon in the sky"   
"Yeah right!" I laugh. Derek is gorgeous, but there is no way he would ever be interested.   
“He’s fixing my jeep, and I’m going to help him around here”   
"Honey, I may be old. But I'm not blind"   
I blink   
“Oh I didn’t mean-”   
“Look, all I am saying is that, if you want to stay, you are more than welcome to”  
I smile and she pats my hand  
As I am putting the rest of the food away, I can tell she's starting to feel tired.   
I offer her my arm and, help her outside, to where Bill is waiting with the car door open.

Derek tells me he is going to finish working on the jeep and I nod and head inside. As I prepare the salad, my eyes keep looking at the green door. Before I know what I am doing, I am standing in front of it  
I know I shouldn't be doing this. This is Derek's private room. But I can't stand not knowing. So there I am, standing outside the green door of the "office" Derek is in the garage working on my Jeep, JR must be with him. I finished cooking supper. I take a deep breath and swing the door open. It creaks loudly.   
It's dark inside the room. I reach over and switch on the light, taking the room in. It's an office alright. A desk in the corner holds an old laptop and 2 stacks of papers. Another small bookcase in the corner of the room holds random books, photo albums and a few scrapbooks.   
I look behind me and listen. The house is quiet. I step forward and pull out the scrapbook closest to me.   
I open it. The first picture is of Derek and what must be his family. His mother, father and 2 sisters. It's a professional picture, taken when the man must have been 13. His family all look so normal and I notice how much he looks like his mother. I also notice how the edges of the pictures are burned. I flip the page and smile. It's Derek, probably the same year I met him. He's wearing a blue and red Baseball jersey, with a bat swung over his shoulder.  
"Derek Hale's home run wins championship for Beacon Hills High School"  
'Baseball practice'  
I flip again and I see newspaper clipping 'Hale Fire kills 6, Son and uncle only survivors'   
I look around the office again. Suddenly something catches my eyes on the top shelf, partly hidden by an old movie camera.   
Sour Wolf! My stuffed wolf. Before Derek had left with his aunt, I had secretly placed the wolf in the large Walmart bag, under his new jacket. The note written with it said 'take my soul wolf. he'll take care of you'  
I can't believe Derek had kept it.   
I reach up and take it down off the shelf. It's still soft, although a bit dusty, worn and old. I smile and as I go to put it back where it was, I hear JR bark outside and footsteps coming up the front steps.   
I shove the scrapbook back where I found it, and as I turn around to step out of the room, I walk right into Derek.   
"What are you doing?" He growls, looking down at my hands.   
It's then that I realize I'm still holding Sour Wolf  
"I um..."   
"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yells   
I back up, my back hitting the door jamb. 

"What are you doing? I told you not to come in here! Why do you care?!"   
"Because I do ok?! Do you even rem...forget it" I shove Sour Wolf into his chest and rush past him, I run down the front steps and into the garage.   
I get to the jeep, jump in and when I go to start the damn thing, I see the hood is still open. Derek was still fixing it when he came into the cabin. I stare at the steering wheel. I want to go home.   
I miss my dad, Scott and even Lydia, even if I do know she will kill me when she sees me.   
It's then that I hear a loud thumping coming from outside the garage. As quietly as I can, I step out of the Jeep. The door creaks gently, Derek must have oiled the hinges.   
I step out of the barn and I stop short.  
Derek is standing in front of a log, a large axe in one hand. He swings the axe behind him and brings it down chopping the log in half.   
A few logs later I watch as Derek removes his shirt, wraps it around his waist and picks up the axe once again.   
It brings it up, and swings it down. Chopping another large log in half.   
I watch as his back and shoulder muscles ripple under the weight of the axe, and how his stomach tightens as he swings down. I gasp silently.   
Stepping out of the garage, I clear my throat. Derek stops for a second and swings the axe down again.   
"Hey um..." I start, stepping closer   
The man stops, and sends a glare my way.   
"I wanted to ap-"   
He ignores me, bringing down the axe again, chopping another log and glares at me again. He turns back to the wood.   
I watch him a while longer, then I decide to go back into the cabin and start on supper


End file.
